The Koopaling Prank War
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: With King Koopa away, the Koopalings, Rose and Marie can play, and destroy, and ruin! The Koopalings and their friends decide to prank each other senseless until one is the winner. GirlNamedFede made the cover. Thanks to her!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sooooo bored!" sighed Bully Koopa as he threw a rock against the castle's stone wall.

"Ummm... well you see... WE ALL ARE!" screamed Marie as she sat on King Koopa's throne. The infamous King Koopa had to wreak havoc outside of his homeland, leaving his 7 children, Marie, and Rose behind. The reason that Marie and Rose were there was because they spent so much time there, King Koopa was kind enough ( only kind to them) to give them rooms in his castle to let them live there.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Kootie Pie making her way over to Marie and Rose. She just LOVED to annoy them as much as she loved make-up and shopping.

"Don't bother us Kootie Pie! Just go away! Marie and I are trying to come up with something so SHUT UP!" said Rose, angry that she was put off her track of mind. She was just in the point of her daydream where she and Kooky were about to kiss after going out on a most romantic dinner date.

"Everyone come quick I have the machine that will make our day... UNBORING! (Insert maniacal laugh)" said Kooky coming out of his laboratory, all sweaty and excited. Marie almost burst out in laughter at the thought of Rose wanting to kiss him, but received a slap from behind the head by her.

"I wonder what it's going to be this time Hop?" asked Hip one of the twins as he carrying the other on his back, clearly out of breath because he was smaller.

"I don't know Hip. Move faster would ya? A bet is a bet and it needs to be carried out to its fullest extent! MUSH!" said Hop pushing Hip to move faster through the crowd of curious Koopas, and the 2 girls.

"I give you the ... FUN MACHINE!" said Kooky as they arrived into the poorly lit lab. He indicated to a somewhat poorly put together- looking machine... or was it a machine? What do you think? (Mysterious Reader turns to audience... FOURTH WALL BREAKER! : ))

"Not one of your finest works..." started Bigmouth.

"It's certainly unique...?" said Cheatsy.

"I'm sorry Kooky, but that looks like poop!" said Marie receiving several giggles from around the room.

"You won't be saying that when you see how it runs!" said Kooky frustrated as he flipped a large switch on the side of the machine making it emit smoke, and other substances not described.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" screamed Rose as she grabbed Marie and ducked behind a table. All of the other Koopalings scrambled for spots as the FUN MACHINE™ began to rattle and shake violently. At last the explosion happened, as loud as a rocket, leaving it in large pieces and black smoke covering everything, and everyone in the room.

"Never again, NEVER AGAIN, will I go to see your inventions Kooky Von Koopa!" screamed Marie. Rose fainted, probably from hearing Marie give such verbal abuse to Kooky. Marie ended up having to drag her out of the lab to go get her cleaned.

"See the effect you have on girls Kooky! You can make them FAINT!" said Bully slightly jealous as he led the other Koopalings to go get clean.

"Rose! Wake up!" said Marie in the girls bathroom as she handed her a washcloth to clean her face.

"What happened?" asked Rose scrubbing her face clean of the black smoke.

"You fainted, and I don't know why!" said Marie ready to leave. "Come on! I just had an idea for something we could do!"

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you down there..." said Rose still trying to remember why she had fainted.

Back on the main floor, Marie and the Koopalings were ecstatic about the new idea Marie had given them, and when Rose entered the room, everyone couldn't help but be silent.

"Rose, we are going to conduct our first ever... KOOPALINGS PRANK WAR! The two main teams are Team Kooky whose color will be blue. And Team Bully, whose color will be red! When a person decides their team they will each get a wand, and a shirt." As if on cue two tables were on the far wall. One had blue t- shirts and wands with blue tips, the other table had the same thing but with the color of red.

"Now let's pick the teams! Captains, go to your tables." said Marie.

Bully got to pick first, "I want Marie on my team!" he shouted as she walked up relieved to get a red shirt and wand.

Kooky was up next, "I want Rose!" he said hurriedly. She seemed to still be in her daydream, because she blushed when her name was called.

The choosing went on and on and by the end, Kooky had Rose, Hip, and Hop since they refused to be separated. Bully had Marie, Cheatsy, and Bigmouth. Kootie Pie had refused to play, so she went up in her room to look at magazines.

"LET THE WAR BEGIN!" shouted Rose as the teams took to different sides of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue team hurried up to the girls' room, using it as a base, trying to come up with ways to prank the red team into surrender.

"LET'S CUT OFF THEIR SUPPLIES! (insert maniacal laugh)" screamed Kooky as he became utterly insane for a few brief moments. Rose clamped her hand over his mouth trying to avoid his sharp teeth.

"I need a cork, and some cloth, STAT!" screamed Rose as she laid Kooky down on the bed. Hip and Hop were searching the room for supplies.

"Okay, we got them Rose..." said Hop as him and Hip placed the items on the table. Rose removed her hand from Kooky's mouth, only to wipe it on her pants due to Kooky's saliva.

"Cork..." said Rose. Hip obediently handed her the cork, and she slammed it into Kooky's mouth. "Cloth..." she then said. Hop handed her the cloth, and she tied it around Kooky's cork- covered mouth.

"That should hold him..." said Rose as Kooky struggled against the cloth and cork.

"Wait!" screamed a voice through the doorway. In stepped another Koopa, but her scaly skin was magenta, and she had a vivid sky blue shell.

"And who exactly are you?" asked Rose taken aback as the girl Koopa stepped beside her and the gagging Kooky.

"You freaking idiot! What are you trying to do? KILL HIM?" said the anonymous visitor who then ripped the cloth and cork out of his mouth, leaving him gasping for air.

"Well pardon me if I'm not that good of a surgeon!" whimpered Rose as she stood up from the bed and began pacing.

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I ALMOST COULD HAVE DIED! THANK YOU... Wait, give me your name so I can properly thank you!" said Kooky finally regaining sanity.

"Why certainly," the figure plainly stated. "My name is Kuna Koopa... I heard you were having a prank war, and I was wondering if I could join the blue team?" she asked politely.

"Sure you can join! We are always happy to have sane people on our team. And besides, we're clearly lacking quite a bit of them ..." said Rose motioning her head to the twins who were playing catch with an antique vase, and Kooky who was screaming with laughter and rolling around on the bed for no exact reason. Rose handed her a blue shirt and wand without hesitation, but first, she wanted to ask a question.

"Hey Kuna, how did you know there was a prank war going on at Koopa Castle? It wasn't public or anything, unless someone... carelessly posted it on !" (FOURTH WALL BREAKER... AGAIN!)

"Well just call it a hunch, because I soooooooo wouldn't stalk you in the castle windows all the time! Because that would be creepy! Hahahahaha..." rambled Kuna as she stared nervously at the ground.

"LET'S JUST GET TO THE BRAINSTORMING ALREADY!" screamed Kooky still rolling on the bed.

"I have something we could do... And it would make Marie flip out because she doesn't have a Nerf gun!" said Hop.

"Perfect..." said Rose as they discussed the plan.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! Belinda is going to be introduced next chapter, and will be on the Red Team. Also, it would help if you mentioned what team you want to be on. Thanks! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Down by the kitchens, Marie and the rest of the red team was brainstorming tactics on how to win.

"Does anyone have any bright ideas?" asked Cheatsy while twiddling with his thumbs behind his back.

"Don't twiddle your thumbs behind your back! I'm the leader of this team, so I FORBID YOUR TWIDDLING!" screamed Bully as Cheatsy shot him an angry look before removing his hands from behind.

"Woah, Bully... Take a freaking chill pill! We understand you're the team leader and everything but... WAIT!" said Marie looking outside the castle window as the daylight was quickly fading.

"What?" asked Bully, coming to look out of the window himself.

"We'll make the prank war PUBLIC! Then people will really want to join! There's a random person standing there right now, and let's ask them if they want to join our team, we'll surely win if other people come to the red team!" said Marie rambling worse than Big Mouth when the conversation just isn't interesting.

"Hey you!" said Bully opening the castle doors and walking out to the girl feeding the Cheep Cheeps in the pond. "Do you want to join the Koopalings prank war? If so, you get to be on the red team, we really need to win.

"Sure, I mean I guess... I've wanted to use my legendary paint shampoo prank on someone... Who's on your team? Oh, and by the way, my name is Belinda." said the girl. She had black hair and blue eyes that were shining as bright as the sea.

"Well, for starters, I'm Bully leader of the red team." he said while handing her a red shirt and wand.

"I'm Cheatsy. You can guess what I do because of my name..." said Cheatsy reaching to shake her hand.

"Let me guess, you cheat right?" asked Belinda struggling to put on the shirt.

"NO! I STEAL YOU IDIOT! But cheating is what I do second best..." he said.

"And I'm Marie. Finally someone else that's human! And has strategic planning I hope..." she said walking away probably distracted by a shiny object. Shiny!

"I'm Big Mouth, and I'm known 'round this towwwwwnnn for ramblin' like a fiend." he said in an odd western accent. "Speaking of which, the other day I accidentally ran into the bathroom when Kootie Pie was taking a shower and then she was yelling and-"

"Sorry, but really not in the mood to hear it..." said Belinda covering her ears. Marie couldn't stop laughing and Bully couldn't shut her up.

"C'mon Marie! If you laugh much louder, the blue team could probably hear us from the other side of the castle!" yelled Bully in an attempt. Marie stopped laughing all of a sudden as she came to her senses.

"Wait Belinda, did you say paint shampoo?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Belinda asked curious of what was going on.

"Kooky would have a spaz attack if something ruined his perfect hair, and so would Rose... What do you guys think about Kooky having purple hair, and Rose having pink hair?" she asked watching her team's faces light up.

"That's brilliant!" said Cheatsy as the new team rushed to the castle to get supplies.

"This is going to be the best prank ever!" Belinda exclaimed as they rushed to the nearest paint supply.


	4. Chapter 4

The new blue team had devised a plan so devious, that they couldn't help but brag they were going to win. Marie always had an odd way of dealing with celebrities that she didn't like. Whenever she saw them performing or just on television, she would grab her two trusty Nerf guns and shoot them at the screen.

Her biggest celebrity rivalry, however, would have to be Justin Bieber. His music always made her threaten to jump out a castle window! So, a boy on the blue team, (Kooky, Hip or Hop) would get transformed into Justin Bieber for an hour and convince her that he loved her and she would need her Nerf guns desperately. Then he would try to kiss her and then the ultimate prank would be completed. Sure it would be every girl's dream to be kissed by such a person, but it truly would be Marie's nightmare.

"Okay, now who is going to be transformed into this human- beast?" asked Rose who clearly disliked the celebrity as well.

"Kooky would cause too much controversy for Rose... If you know what I mean..." said Kuna rolling her eyes.

"I think it should be... Hop!" said Hip throwing his twin under the bus.

"Hop to it Hop!" said Kooky with a gleeful voice.

"Okay, it's unanimous Hop. I'm sorry... but you're going to have to be Justin Bieber. Don't feel bad... at least you'll be swarmed with girls most of the time." said Rose as she pulled out her wand, gave it a few waves, and watched as magic sparkles fluttered across the room!

When the magical beautiful sparkles cleared, before them stood no longer a Hop, but a Bieber.

"My eyes! They're burning!" Rose screamed before putting on protective sunglasses. "Thank goodness..." she sighed in relief as she handed a pair to each of her teammates.

"Let the plan commence!" whispered Kuna as the group tiptoed out of the girls' room.

"Wait!" two girls screamed and ran in front of the blue team. One girl had red hair; the other had light brown with green glasses.

"Sofia, Blossom! How did you guys get here?" asked Justin ( Hop) Bieber.

"Magic. Speaking of magic, why is Justin Bieber in the room? (After entire plot line has been explained) Can we please be on the blue team please, pretty please?" asked Blossom.

"Sure let me go get the things you'll need..." said Rose rushing into the other room.

"Wow, it's a good thing that you're a Koopaling and not the real Justin Bieber, Hip. If so, I would have to do... some things... MWAHAHA!" laughed Sofia as pulled out an axe.

"C'mon Sofia! We already talked about this! And he's Hop!" whispered Blossom angrily over to her. Sofia whimpered and put the axe back where it came from. (- I actually have no idea where it came from!-)

After the girls pulled on their shirts and received their wands, they once again began to tiptoe into the kitchens where the red team was because of Marie's crazy laughing from before.

* * *

The red team had gotten the entire paint prank put together, but decided to wake up early in the morning to execute their plan. They conjured sleeping bags with her wands and settled down to sleep. Marie however, was hungry and went into the fridge to get a much deserved candy bar. As she got up, she could hear Bully muttering to himself in his sleep.

"No! Barney I don't want a hug! You're EVIL!" he hissed as Marie was thinking about how messed up in the head he was. As she was opening the fridge, she thought she heard voices, but thought nothing of it as she opened the wrapper.

Right outside the kitchen door, the blue team was ready to send "Justin Bieber" out by Marie.

"I'm nervous guys..." Hop muttered as he prepared to be slapped and hit several times.

"You'll do fine..." said Rose as he was pushed and then exposed in the open light so Marie could see him.

"Hey Marie, I've heard some people say that you don't like me." Hop said in Justin Bieber's annoying voice.

"Get away from me! Don't... have... Nerf Guns!" sputtered Marie as she backed into the cupboard just to have him be inches away her.

He smelled her intently, and then came to an odd conclusion for Marie. "Your hair smells like lavender. I love the smell of lavender..." he said now tightly hugging her. She still had her wand in her pocket and was itching to use it because she could tell it was a sick prank, probably of Rose's design.

"I love you Marie..." he said making her face him getting ready to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, Marie kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she drew her wand out of her pocket. "Transformicus!" she shouted as a Bieber turned back into a Hop. Since she shouted the spell, it caused the whole red team to jolt awake and run into the kitchen. As if by instinct, two Nerf guns appeared and Marie grabbed them shooting them at Hop until there were no more darts to use.

"They almost made me kiss that monster of a pop star, Justin Bieber!" said Marie as she ran away.

"You are going to get it!" said Bully as the rest of the red team ran after her.

"Yes!" the blue team said as they high-fived each other. Hop was still clutching his body with pain on the ground.

"I gotta hand it to you Hop, you are a brilliant actor!" said Kooky as they walked back to the girls' room to sleep for the night.

* * *

**A/N: I'll say it before she attacks me: Rose IS actually a fan of Justin Bieber. I just did that to her because it would fit the plot. Now that that's done... The Nerf Gun thing is completely true. Also, I was originally going to use Scotty McReery for the job, but I didn't know how many people knew about him. If you know who he is, tell me in a review. :) I don't own Justin Bieber. I also accept ideas for this. If you have one, feel free to tell me! I think that's it, so... Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, the red team spent no time wastefully as they put their prank into action. The sleeping bags were carefully stowed away, and the paint was poured into two small bottles.

"Okay, Belinda. Do your stuff!" said Cheasty as Belinda ran across the castle to the royal bathrooms!

As Belinda tiptoed into the boy's showers, she took the label from Kooky's shampoo and stuck it on the paint bottle. Then, she went to the girl's showers and did the same to Rose's shampoo. She then ran out of the royal bathrooms and returned to her team's hideout.

"I did it, guys! Kooky and Rose are going to freak!" Belinda shouted as she walked into the kitchens.

"Hooray!" the whole red team shouted, more like whispered as they made their way to the breakfast table. CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES FOR EVERYONE!

* * *

As the red team was celebrating their victory over breakfast, the blue team was just waking up after a late night giggle fest after the Justin Bieber prank.

"Good morning everyone!" said Sofia as the team headed to the showers.

"Good morning Sofia. You know, I had the weirdest dream last night..." said Blossom as the different genders departed to their separate bathrooms.

"What was it? THE WORLD MUST KNOW!" said Kuna in a mysterious voice.

"1. Okay I will tell you, and 2. Didn't your mother tell you it was not polite to eavesdrop?!" said Blossom in an all- knowing voice. Rose rolled her eyes, Sofia was trying to stifle her giggles, and Kuna was just staring at the ground and mumbling random things to herself.

"Just forget the drama, and tell us about the dream!" said Rose who was always the person to break things up.

"Okay, the first part of my dream was a giant raisin oatmeal cookie trying to follow me everywhere! And then after that, you and Kooky got pranked by getting paint in your shampoo, and somebody joined the red team by popping out of an oven!" exclaimed Blossom.

"Very vivid dreams, Blossom! Are you sure that you can't tell the future?" asked Kuna after her mumblings ceased.

"Hahaha... Very funny guys, but there's a pretty slim chance of that happening!" said Blossom.

"AHHHHH! My beautiful hair!" Rose screamed who was already in the shower. She quickly dressed and stepped out. Everything seemed familiar, except that her hair, instead of its brownish color, was a light, sickly color of pink.

"OH SNAPSESES! YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!" screamed Marie from behind a marble pillar.

"I should have known this would happen... Oh wait I did because I knew it would happen in a dream! I am now scared!" said Blossom in the far corner of the room.

Shrill girlish squeals could be heard from the boys' bathrooms as well. "Oh yeah, that's definitely Kooky..." said Kuna marching over the boys bathrooms, leaving the rest of the group to follow.

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! IT'S RUINED!" said Kooky from the bathroom.

"Don't worry Kooky! We're coming!" screamed Rose, panicking about her crush, even though she was still uncomfortable with her new pink hair. When they arrived they saw all the boys of the blue team standing over Kooky trying to comfort him. Instead of his blue untidy hairdo, it was the odd color of purple. Sofia couldn't help but stifle a small laugh.

"What the Dark Forest is going on in here- HAHAHA! OH MY GOSH KOOKY! YOU LOOK SO STUPID WITH PURPLE HAIR! HAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Blossom while rolling on the floor with laughter. This just made him break down and cry on the floor. Sofia bent down and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Cookie... It's okay! No need to be so sad!" said Sofia. At these words Rose screamed and ran into the corner, and then she tucked her body into the fetal position and started to mutter.

"His name... is Kooky, not Cookie. His name... is Kooky, not Cookie!" she muttered to herself. Blossom finally snapped out of her laughter.

"Guys, we should really find a way to change their hair back..." said Blossom as they ran to the library to look up antidotes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the red team was just cleaning up from their victory breakfast.

" Did you hear Kooky's signature girlish squeals, Cheatsy?" asked Big Mouth as the two Koopa kids walked out if the kitchen while Bully and Marie were having a conversation about the dream Bully had had the previous night.

"And then, BAM! Barney was there standing dead close to me, asking for a hug. I said no and he had a spaz attack, wailing on me with his giant purple arms.." he shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah Bully, I could hear you saying clearly that you didn't want a hug... Is that rattling noise coming from the oven?" asked Marie as the oven began to rattle violently as did the Fun Machine ™. Then all of a sudden, a girl popped out, but she wasn't just a girl, she was part cat as well.

"Hey guys! I'm CasmFire! Heard you were having a prank war! Can I join?" she asked.

"Sure, here's a shirt and a wand!" said Bully handing one if each to her.

"You don't happen to know where Hip is... Do you?" asked CasmFire.

"He's not on this team? Why do you ask? Wait! You have a crush on him, don't you!" said Marie smirking.

"Yes I do. But I just had to know of his whereabouts at this time..." the cat person added shyly.

"Well maybe we can just use that to our advantage..." said Bully grinning evilly just as Barney had done in the morbid dream.

"Wait, there's a lot of leftover paint here... I think we can use this to our advantage..." said Sofia. MWAHAHAHAHA! (Every chapter isn't complete without an evil laugh! Oops! Forgot to do the jingle! FOURTH WALL BREAKER! THIRD TIME!)

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry, it's been a long time since I've updated... Oh! Please give me ideas! I've been having trouble with coming up with prank ideas... Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

The blue team was back in the library after the paint shampoo incident.

" I can't find any antidotes! Oh this is so frustrating!" said Kuna as she put yet another book back on the library shelf, and slumped down into her chair.

" Uhh, if you haven't noticed this isn't some kind of magical potion in my hair... IT'S PAINT!" said Rose.

" Well if it's just paint, then the obvious antidote would be... water." said Kooky who was still complaining about his purple hair.

" Yeah, but I want to keep my pink hair!" pouted Rose.

" Rose can keep her hair, but Kooky should really use some water on that hair... NOW." said Blossom who sounded like she actually had an idea formed in her mind.

" Idea time?" asked Sofia as she looked expectantly at Blossom.

" Idea time. And this time, we're using paint on them." she said smirking evilly.

* * *

Later that night, after a long party for celebrating the new hairdos of the blue team, they decided to go to the playground to get all of their energy out. (- True story...-)

Bully and Marie were on the slide over and over again, really having a good time. Cheatsy and Big Mouth were upside down dangling from the jungle gym holding hands... for some weird reason. Belinda and CasmFire couldn't decide what to do however, they wanted to go on the swings together, but two people, or should I say a Boo and a Koopa, we're already on them.

" Hey! When can we get a turn?" asked CasmFire impatiently as they watched her from the view of the swings.

" Fine, we can leave... C'mon Dark Moonlight..." said the Koopa who then jumped off the swing and started to walk away. The Boo, or Dark Moonlight, followed.

" Wait! CasmFire is sorry for being rude!" said Belinda running up to them. " What are you're names?" she asked out of breath from trying to catch up to them.

" I'm Rylee. " said the Koopa.

" And I'm Dark Moonlight." said the Boo.

" Belinda! What did I tell you about talking to strangers! Unless they want to join the war of course..." said Bully walking up to her with Marie.

" War? Oh you guys are from the Prank War going on at Koopa Castle? Can I please join?" asked Dark Moonlight.

" Whoa there... You can join and so can Rylee, you just have to be on the red team..." said Marie.

" Okay, whatever, JUST GIVE ME A SHIRT!" said Dark Moonlight eagerly. Both him and Rylee recieved red shirts and wands.

" Hey goofballs!" Rylee called to Cheatsy and Big Mouth still on the jungle gym and holding hands. " Do you guys want to go get some pizza? I'll buy!". They nodded their heads and came down quickly at the sound of free food, especially Cheatsy.

" Let's go get some pizza!" said Cheatsy excitedly as they went to the nearest pizza parlor.

" Okay, do you guys know the plan?" asked Kuna as they stepped silently into the red team's territory.

" Ready!" said Hip and Hop holding large cans of pink paint.

" Ready!" whimpered Kooky still uneasy about his purple hair. (- Which will wear off in the next chapter because we NEED to have a normal Kooky!-)

" READY!" said Sofia and Blossom holding a bagged up, kidnapped Kootie Pie.

" And I'm ready too!" said Rose holding the newest copy of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVD. (- It happens to be one of her favorite DVDs!-) Sofia and Blossom untied Kootie Pie and gave her a mission.

" HYPNOTICUS!" shouted Sofia as Kootie Pie went into a trance. " Okay, now annoy the red team and make sure that they don't come back until we're done pranking the room, got it?" she asked.

" Yes, Blue Team Masters..." replied Kootie Pie in a robotic voice as she went back to her room and slammed the door shut.

" Good, now let the pranking begin!" said Kuna as they shut the doors to the kitchen to have some privacy.

* * *

At the pizza parlor...

" Does everyone have what they want?" asked an annoyed cashier after having each order changed at least 5 times.

" Yes, we're all set! Now everyone find a seat!" said Marie as the whole group departed. They sat at two different booths. One had Belinda, Rylee, Big Mouth, and Cheatsy. The other table contained Bully, CasmFire, Marie, and Dark Moonlight.

They recieved their food and began to eat when Bully's phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the contact. " Kootie Pie, oh here we go..." he said out loud as he answered the phone. " Hello?" he asked bracing for extreme teen verbal abuse. But instead of a bratty 16 year- old voice, out came a robotic, metallic one.

" Hello dearest brother! How is your day been?" she asked.

" Is this the right number?" Bully asked in disbelief, but as he checked the contact, it said Kootie Pie. Besides, who else would call him " dearest brother"? He responded, " Hello Kootie Pie, wonderful weather were having isn't it?" he said playing along.

" Not nice actually, it is raining outside right now as we speak." she said. Kootie Pie reached for her pink wand and waved it a few times. The sky then split with lightning, and followed with a boom of thunder. It then began to pour outside like it had never poured before.

" I guess I was mistaken, the weather is now terrible outside! The next thing you know a tornado's going to pop up!" said Bully sarcastically.

" Okay, if you say so..." said Kootie Pie waving her wand to create a giant tornado.

" Wow, look at that storm, I don't think that we'll ever get home!" said Belinda watching the tornado get closer and closer to the small pizza shop.

" Guys, we shouldn't just be here watching this thing...we should run!" shouted Big Mouth as he used one of the pizza trays as an umbrella and ran into the storm.

" Let's follow him, besides, the harder we run to the castle, the less wet we'll get!" said Marie as she grabbed a tray and followed Big Mouth.

* * *

As soon as the rest of the team was outside, they ran as fast as they could back to the castle. They opened the doors to find pink everywhere.

" My first night here, and my sleeping bag is pink, oh that's just lovely!" said Dark Moonlight complaining as he walked out of the room.

" Everything's pink! And what's that horrid thing playing on the telvision?" asked CasmFire who pointed to the tv. On the screen was My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and the theme song was playing at FULL BLAST.

" MAKE IT STOP!" cried Cheatsy slamming his fists into the wall.

" Who could have done this?" asked Rylee. As if on que a huge bucket of pink paint dumped onto them.

" The blue team of course!" said Rose who strolled in the door along with the rest of the blue team. " Thanks to Kootie Pie we were all able to set this one up! How do you like having pink hair?!" she asked and then laughed wildly. She then began to hum the theme song on the tv which was now playing in a loop.

" I didn't want it to come down to this, but, MUSICAL BATTLE!" screamed Marie as the rest of the red team came to their senses.

" Oh it's on! Red team against Blue team. Who's it gonna be?" said Blossom fond of her musical ability.

"The Red Team, of course!" Marie challenged, knowing that she would get to at least one member of the Blue Team with that statement.

Rose screamed back, "BRING IT ON! THE BLUE TEAM CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! This musical battle is something that Rose has been pestering me about for a while... Rose and I both play instruments, so I wonder which side will win! Also, if you want to include anything about an instrument or singing that your OC does then now is the time! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

The legendary musical battle of the ages was about to take place in Koopa Castle. With... the including of a few others...

FLASHBACK TIME!

" Surprise!" called a girl from behind a curtain in Rose and Marie's room.

" AHHHH!" everyone screamed and then started to laugh out of their own stupidity.

" I'm Angel! Musical War coming up I heard... Can I join?" she asked in a polite voice.

" Why you sure can!" said a normal Kooky. (- Finally! A NORMAL Kooky!-)

Now let's check up on the red team!

" No, Cheatsy! Money is not an instrument!" said Bully trying to calmly explain that you had to play an actual instrument, and not currency.

" HELLO!" shouted a paratroopa from behind a curtain.

" MONEY IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE AN INSTRUMENT!" shouted Bully at the top of his lungs.

" Is this a bad time?" the paratroopa asked in concern.

" You're fine. He's just having a Team Leader moment." explained Marie. A sharp crack was heard and she covered her eyes.

" BULLY! YOUR ANGER ISSUES CAUSED YOU TO BREAK A CHAIR!" screamed CasmFire as she ran over to clean up the mess along with the rest of the team.

" Now what was it that you wanted again?" asked Marie not shaking the thought loose out of her mind.

" I want to be on the red team! And in charge! You're going to call me leader of the red team! I, JASON THE PARATROOPA OF 15 WILL LEAD THIS TEAM TO VICTORY!" Jason the paratroopa screamed. Bully needed to be restrained by every member of the red team to keep him from smashing Jason's face in.

" If you haven't noticed... This isn't 'Arrogance R US!' Now you can go to the blue team because we have nothing to do with you." Rylee snapped curtly holding onto Bully left arm along with 2 other teammates.

" Fine I'll take my determination elsewhere!" said Jason as he flew to the other side of the castle. (- Sorry about the no details, but people want to see the musical battle, right?!-)

FLASHBACK HAS ENDED!

All of the musical instruments were placed in the center of the large Koopaling living room. Piano, violins, cellos, drums, and large stands with microphones lay everywhere. All of the participants were standing in a circle on platforms.

Big Mouth started to count down from 60. " 59,58,57," he said. By the time he got down to the 20's, everyone was anxious to get their hands on a musical instrument. " 3,2,1! GO!" he shouted.

Everything was a giant blur as people were dashing to claim their instruments. Kooky rushed to the piano, and held on to it. Others tried to grab it, but he would use his clawed hand to slap people in the face.

Marie and Blossom grabbed the nearest cellos they could find. (- And yes, I do play the cello! Sorry for the people that didn't know! Rose also plays the violin.-)

" Cheatsy! Get over here! We need to start formulating a song!" said Bully as he was steadily growing impatient again.

" But I can't find any money!" Cheatsy said. In a failed attempt to find any money, decided on a tambourine instead.

Hip and Hop both had chosen brightly colored maracas. " Look at our instruments!" said Hop as he shook the loud maracas in Kuna's ear.

" THAT WAS MY FREAKING EAR, HOP!" she shouted. He then quickly walked away to go annoy others.

The red team's plan was to combine all the instruments and create one, ULTIMATE PIECE OF AWESOME MUSIC!

Dark Moonlight had chosen the drums. Rylee was holding an insane electrical guitar. Big Mouth was using his voice of course, and Cheatsy had the tambourine as we had mentioned earlier. CasmFire was holding a bass guitar, and Belinda an acoustic. Marie had the cello of course, and finally, Bully was rockin' it with the triangle! (- Why do I remember Bully playing the triangle from somewhere?-)

" K guys, the thing we're writing has to be totally epic!" said Belinda.

" We should have a DRUM SOLO!" said Dark Moonlight.

" We're going to cover everything, even a drum solo! We just need it to be original... I know!" said Marie excitedly.

The blue team's game plan was pretty much the same as the red team, to create AWESOME MUSIC!

Kooky was going to play a massive grand piano. Most people were even surprised that he could even carry it from the center of the room! Blossom had her cello, and Rose had her violin. Hip and Hop, with the annoying maracas. Kuna and Sofia were on vocals with the giant microphones in front of them. Jason had the tuba, and Angel was playing the drums, which she happened to be super good at!

" We should do something from the 80's!" Sofia said excitedly.

" NO WE'RE GOING TO DO CLASSICAL MUSIC!" interrupted Kooky as he was practicing the almighty C- Scale on the piano. (- :) -)

" Quiet! I just need some quiet..." mumbled Blossom as she was humming notes aloud.

" We're going to do something everyone will like okay?! Everyone take a chill pill for one second. We're going to play it by ear first. Now 1, 2- a 1, 2, 3, 4!" Rose said as they started their musical practice.

Once everyone had their music ready, they set their instruments up facing each other. The Musical Battle of the century was about to begin! The blue team was honorably going to go first. " BEGIN!" they shouted as they started the music.

**(- K, crappy cliffhanger I know, but there will be more because I have made this Musical Battle a two- part episode!**

**Something new I would like to say... I get sent sooo many ideas for this prank war, but I don't know what should go first, so tell me what YOU want to happen in Chapter 9, because Chapter 8 will be Part 2! If you want to tell me what you think, just post a review or PM me! Thanks!-)**

**Marie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The music was blaring out of the speakers set up for the blue team. Kooky's piano skills combined with the strings, vocals, and tuba would probably have to be the best thing the red team had heard in their entire life.

By the end of the song, most of the red team was crying. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" choked out Big Mouth added to his insane clapping and crying.

"We can do better than that..." Bully grumbled under his breath as he played a few of the only note on his triangle.

"1, 2, 3!" Dark Moonlight yelled as the red team started to play their music. It was kind of a variation of the Super Mario Brothers Theme, but with a unique twist that surely brought the house down, literally.

The first wall started to crumble and shake about half- way through the song. With one final crack, the wall finally came down at a rapid pace.

"Get out of there!" screamed Rose to the rest of the red team who was oblivious to their own demise. But their music was playing so loud; they couldn't hear the walls crashing down beside them.

Luckily, as they progressed through the song and the more walls were coming down, no one got hurt, but everyone was covered in sawdust by the end.

"That was the most courageous thing I've ever seen! You could have been killed!" said Kuna clapping feverishly.

"Well, now that everyone finished their song, WHO WON THE MUSICAL BATTLE!?" yelled Blossom. The truth was that it actually depended on the person who had the better song, or the people that risked their lives to play their song and brought the whole castle to ruins which would have their dad ticked.

"I believe the red team should win! We pretty much could have died out there!" said Rylee with her hands on her hips.

"Well! The blue team should win! We had the better music composition if I do say so myself!" said Kooky playing angry notes on his piano. All of a sudden, magical sparkles starting appearing out of nowhere and a figure wearing a light blue dress.

"I am Rosalina, Queen of the Lumas and all of the galaxies. Now, I believe that both teams should win. Red team for bravery and the Blue team for masterful music. But let me cut to the point, RED TEAM WINS FOR RISKING THEIR LIVES!" she screamed as she floated into nowhere.

"Yes!" the red team screamed as they made their way to the kitchen to claim victory.

"WE WON! WE FINALLY WON SOMETHING!" said Dark Moonlight as they set out their pink sleeping bags from earlier to get a night full of rest- or so they thought. The blue team was going to play another prank on them... And it was going to be dirty.

All was quiet in the red team headquarters. Everyone was nestled safely in their pink sleeping bags.

Just as the clock reached 11:00 at night, faint footsteps could be heard right outside the kitchen door. The Blue team had everything they needed. A carton of chocolate ice cream, shaving cream, feathers, and a bowl of warm water.

The first act of mayhem was directed towards Bully, who was talking in his sleep to Barney again. "Barney! I can't go with you and the Tooth Fairy to see that new movie okay! No... NO! DON'T HURT ME WITH YOUR HUGS!" he said strangling an imaginary neck in his sleep.

Blossom carefully took an ice- cream scooper and took a large scoop out the carton and plopped it directly next to Bully's bag. It was already starting to melt but that was the plan.

Next, was Marie. They had sprayed shaving cream ALL over her hand. Then, a bunch of the feathers they had brought were tickling her. She immediately felt uncomfortable and raised her hands to where the tickling was coming from... which happened to be her face. That resulted in shaving cream everywhere, and the plan being complete.

The last dirty deed being committed that evening was with Big Mouth and a warm bowl of water. Kooky kept on pushing it closer and closer... until Big Mouth's hand was in it. That was all they needed to do, and then they would wait.

"OH MY GOSH! BIG MOUTH IS GOING TO PEE ON HIMSELF!" whispered Sofia excitedly as they walked back to Rose and Marie's room to get some sleep so they could see the results of the prank tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY...

"WHAT THE HECK BULLY! DID YOU POOP YOURSELF OR SOMETHING?!" screamed CasmFire who sleeping bag was next to his as she awoke to "oop" all on Bully's sleeping bag and the ones surrounding it.

Why do my eyes sting so bad?" asked Marie aloud as she got a hand mirror and gasped as she saw all of the white shaving cream all over herself.

"Oh gosh Big Mouth, that reeks! What did you do, pee yourself?!" asked Belinda and a nodding Rylee as they held their noses to keep themselves from vomiting.

"I think I did!" said Big Mouth shockingly as he ran to the bathroom to clean himself up. Evil little giggles could be heard throughout the kitchen as the blue team hid in the shadows, to watch the results of their perfect prank."The Blue team did this! I should have known!" said Dark Moonlight as he floated around pondering ways that he could fix the pink sleeping bag problem.

"Well obviously the blue team did it! If you haven't noticed, they're our only competition in this whole prank war!" sighed Bully as he was scrubbing the "poop" out of the sleeping bags.

"Wait a second, if the Blue team pranked us... they wouldn't use real poop would they?" asked Big Mouth as he came toward the suspicious stain.

"I'm going to check to see if this is really poop." he stated as he swiped his finger across and took a small lick at the substance to see if it really was human feces or a delectable chocolate treat.

"IT'S CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!" Big Mouth said as he began to shove handfuls of the stuff into his mouth.

"UGHHH... Big Mouth you're so disgusting! What if that was real?" asked Marie scowling before walking away.

"It somewhat worked!" whispered the Blue Team to each other from the corners of the room.

King Koopa was happily walking in his way to defeat the Mario Brothers finally when he received a phone call from his castle construction company.

"Uh, King Koopa sir, that will be 40,000 gold coins for the castle reconstitution..." the Shy Guy muttered sheepishly.

"WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT! I OWE YOU NOTHING! MY CASTLE'S IN RUINS? WHO HAD ACCESS TO MY PHONE NUMBER?!" screamed King Koopa in a rage.

"Just calm down dude! I have a team of MagiKoopas going there right now to clean up the damage! If you wish it could be free of charge!" the Shy Guy stuttered through the other end of the phone line.

"Good! I hope so..." he stated before slamming the phone shut.

What King Koopa didn't know that his children and several others were having a free-for-all in his house, and it was just going to get messier. In a tree surrounding the castle, Jet Blazie was creating the Cyan Team's dastardly plans for the Chapter 9- I mean the next morning.

"Finally, my plan is complete! The Cyan Team will win this time. We have done our waiting... and now we will step out of the shadows to conquer!" he laughed evilly before mistakingly falling out of the tree. "Ow..." he whimpered.


	9. Chapter 9

Both teams were sitting in the living room. Try decided that they should set aside their differences just for one small chapter; well the Red Team did anyway. (The Blue Team had another plan.)

All was well until Bully's cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the contact. "Oh no! It's King Dad! Do you think he knows about the house being wrecked?" he asked before answering the phone embracing extreme King Dad verbal abuse. And that it was.

"INCOMPETENT FOOLS! Do you think I don't know about the house being destroyed? Well I do! I sent some MagiKoopas to repair it, but I'm coming straight home to wring your necks! Except... I'm half-way across the world. It'll take me around 50 chapters to get there. But when I do, you'll be sorry!" King Koopa said before hanging up the phone.

"Man, we're in so much trouble!" said Rose pacing along the tile floors.

"And we're not supposed to have THIS many people here!" Kooky said as he was counting all of the extra people.

"Wait! There's someone at the door!" said Belinda frantically unlocking and opening it. In the doorway stood a girl.

"Hey guys! I'm Kacey!" she said happily. Everyone just stood and stared at her.

"Excuse me?! People give her some respect! What team do you want to be on?" asked Marie.

"Well, I was kind of hoping I could be on the Red Team!" Kacey added with a bright smile as Marie handed her a wand and shirt.

"Well I'll be! You're just a little bundle of sunshine aren't you?!" Rylee said sarcastically before Dark Moonlight kicked her in the shin. "What? That doesn't even make sense! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A FREAKING LEG!" Rylee yelped as she clutched her leg in pain.

"Well the marvelous author gave me a leg, thank you very much!" said Dark Moonlight as everyone gasped. (-We haven't done this in awhile... FOURTH WALL BREAKER!-)

"I don't care what happens, we have a prank war to finish!" said Kuna in an all-knowing voice. The teams rushed back to their bases to continue.

The clock struck midnight when Bully's freakish nightmare began. It all started when he had to get his glasses polished at the store, but when he came to receive them, Barney was at the front desk. He shivered slightly but tried to remain calm.

"Ummm... How much?" he asked before pulling a wallet out of his pocket shakily.

"Oh, you don't need to pay me with money Bully, you just need to pay me with hugs! Come here you!" the large purple dinosaur said as he extended his arms and came closer ever so slightly to Bully.

"Get away from me! I have a weapon!" Bully said brandishing his brown wallet at Barney. Outside of the dream, Bully was squirming out of his sleeping bag like crazy. But that was just what the Blue Team needed.

Angel, Sofia, and Blossom were all operating a large Barney costume. Jason, Hip, and Hop were operating sounds. And Rose, Kooky, and Kuna were up front doing the voice acting portion. Kuna didn't have much self- confidence at that kind of thing... but after encouragement, she reluctantly agreed.

"All clear!" Jason whispered to Rose who gave him an okay sign! Hip and Hop agreed in unison and the sound effects were good to go. The Barney costume was set too, so the prank was then all ready to go.

Bully awoke with a start as his nightmare came to an abrupt end. He looked around wildly with his eyes adjusting to the darkness. By this time, the rest of the team was up too, because these stupid nightmares were a nightly occurrence. All of a sudden the door slammed open and a large, dark figure stood in the doorway.

"Bully! I heard you were having some bad dreams?! I think you need a hug!" said Kooky trying very hard to disguise his voice like Barney.

"NO! GET AWAY! HELP ME TEAM!" Bully squealed scuttling against the far wall. Marie stood in the way of Barney and Bully to help, but was no use since she was swatted to the floor by Barney's left arm, (operated by Blossom) and in conjunction with being kicked with his right leg, (operated by Angela).

"ABUSE!" she yelled before running out the room to clean up the dirt on her pants. (Apparently they didn't like to clean the floors.) She ran into Rose and they stared at each other for a few minutes after realizing what was happening.

"What the heck?!" asked Kuna when Marie jumped on her, Rose, and Kooky. There were stifled sounds being played on the microphone from the grunts being uttered by Kooky, Kuna, and Rose because they were being tackled by Marie.

"It sounds like Barney has a hairball or something..." said CasmFire as she pulled off the fake head to reveal Angel, Sofia, and Blossom who were controlling the Barney.

"I have to admit... you did scare the living poop out of me!" said Bully as he leaned up against the wall like he did before. The Blue Team had their laughs before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up with cream pie on their face. "Mmmmm... I love dessert for breakfast..." said Sofia as she licked the pie off her lips.

"We're being attacked! And you're licking pie off your face?! We have to get out of the castle!" yelled Kooky as the Blue Team ran out of the castle. The Red Team was doing the same of course with pie all over their faces too.

"You may have wondered what caused those barrages... well it was me! Jet Brazie at your service. NEVER ENDING PIE BARRAGE! GO!" he yelled before his gun went into overdrive hitting everything in its path with pies.

"Oh my Goomba! I can't believe it! The Cyan Team is real! You're the real Ace Skyfyre!" Dark Moonlight hopped up and down excitedly as he got hit in the head with several pies.

"Wait... you know this guy?!" asked Cheatsy and Big Mouth at the same time. "What's a Cyan Team?" asked Big Mouth.

"The Cyan Team is the mysterious team that wants to make both sides lose... and make the Koopalings get in trouble with their dad of course. That was the team I wanted to join, but I found the Red Team instead. Ace Skyfyre WOW! You're like my hero dude!" squealed Dark Moonlight as he was giggling at his discovery like an anime schoolgirl.

"Quick we have to jam the gun somehow!" exclaimed Kacey as they were still being hit with pies. They looked around and found a large rock from the castle debris from the musical battle.

"This should work..."said Rose as she gave the rock to Bully who chucked the rock at the gun which stopped firing immediately on contact.

"What's happening?!" asked Jet before cream and pie was everywhere. The gun had exploded itself which had caused probably the greatest mess in history. "This won't be the last time you hear of the great Jet Brazie, or the Cyan Team!" he shouted as he ran out of the castle.

Bully's cell rang just as Jet jetted. (-Get it Jet "jetted"?! Oh whatever... we all know that's corny...-) "Hello?" he answered before King Koopa told him something very important.

"The MagiKoopas will be here tomorrow to work on the house at 11:00 sharp. Be nice!" he shouted before hanging up the phone abruptly.

"People will be working on repairing the house tomorrow... so we'll just have to prank somewhere else.

"Let's go into the forest! That place has tall AND concealing trees!" exclaimed Hop as the teams ran outside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, ideas for pranks anyone?" asked Bully as he kicked a stone across the woods floor. It was approximately 11:00 AM the next day and MagiKoopas were swarming the house repairing it with their magic. That left both teams to sleep out on the woods floor at night. They even kicked Kootie Pie out from the comfort of her room.

YESTERDAY...

"Put me down! You're manhandling me! I'M A PRINCESS Y'KNOW!" Kootie Pie shrieked as the MagiKoopas carried her out of the castle just to drop her outside the front door. "THAT HURT!" she screamed as she walked slowly into the woods.

She found a quiet little oak tree with a branch that was climbable. She then piled up her magazines and sighed as she opened up the top one which happened to be on dental hygiene. "Interesting..." she said as she continued on.

PRESENT

"I KNOW!" said Rylee causing the Red Team to turn around in shock since she had been surprisingly quiet the whole time they were out there. "Have any of you heard about Slenderman? He's an urban legend." she explained. All at once Marie started to hop up and down and giggle with joy like a creepy anime schoolgirl.

"I LOVE HIM! I watch the vlogs and everything! We should totally do a prank on that!" said Marie hopping up and down with Rylee excitedly.

"Girls..." said Big Mouth before getting a hurtful slap from Marie. She also slapped Dark Moonlight, Bully, and Cheatsy.

"What was that for?!" asked Cheatsy offended. Dark Moonlight and Bully both nodded in agreement. Kacey, Belinda, CasmFire, and Rylee were all laughing their heads off. One might say that they were laughing so hard their eyeballs were going to pop out.

"Because, when one boy says something stupid, all the boys get punished..." said Marie as she marched off with the other girls leaving the boys to rub their sore faces in pain.

"Why is it always me?" asked Dark Moonlight as he floated along the path. The girls ahead however, were chatting happily about the now formulating Slenderman prank. They apparently were going to get a suit and everything.

"Rose has played the game before, so she'll know what's going on... personally I wouldn't want to run away if I saw him though, I would want to hug him!" said Marie evilly rubbing her hands together psychotically.

"We could make them play the game! You know... like the actual game Slender. We could set up pages around the forest and everything at night!" exclaimed Kacey.

"That's not a bad idea... but who knows all the symbols that are on the pages?" asked CasmFire who was feeling uneasy about the whole situation. You see, she didn't really take a liking to scary things... especially to scary urban legends.

"It'll be fine! I just can't wait until tonight!" said Belinda as the Red Team continued on with their Halloween prank.

The Blue Team had just bought themselves some McDonald's™ to eat and were contemplating what to do for a prank on the Red Team.

"Something Halloween themed... that's for sure..." replied Angel as she was munching on some McDonald's™ premium french fries.

"Wait a second... is that a piece of paper taped to that tree?" asked Jason as he inched closer to the tree. He picked it up and read it aloud. "NO EYES. NO EYES." it read over and over again. There was also a picture of a really tall man who appeared to wearing a suit, and had no face.

"Let me see that... some people are only like 7 here!" said Rose to Jason who nodded her head toward Hip and Hop who were shaking because of the frightening message on the note. He then reluctantly handed her the paper and she began to scan the page. Her eyes got wider every word she read.

"What is it?" asked Sofia beginning to get a little creeped out by the size of Rose's still enlarging eyes.

"This is just like a horror game that I played before called Slender. Marie dared me to play... and I don't think I'm ever going to again! It scared me pretty bad." Rose said with her voice slightly shaking.

"But why would there just be a piece of paper in the forest just casually sitting around like that?" asked Kooky putting his arm around Rose.

"I think the Red Team put us up to it... it sounds like one of their sick dull-minded pranks..." said Kuna with a mouthful of chicken nuggets and sweet n' sour sauce. (-Yum! My favorite!-) Everyone turned away to relieve their eyes from the disgusting sight.

"Well, there's only one thing to do..." said Blossom standing up from the spot where she was sitting.

"What?" asked all the Blue Team in sheer curiosity.

"We have to play this game! C'mon everyone!" she called as everyone got up and went to search for more pages. The sun was setting giving the perfect setting to the most realistic game of Slender that anyone had ever seen.

It took the blue around 10 solid minutes to find their second page. This one said something along the lines of, "DON'T RUN..." repeated over and over again just like the last.

Jason was as much of a dimwit to read it aloud in a dramatic voice, which scared Hip and Hop half to death. "JASON! Didn't we tell you not to do that?!" asked Sofia restraining herself to keep from punching him in the face so that he couldn't even read the pages because his eyes were beaten up so badly.

Stalking them from afar however, was Bully in a Slenderman costume. He was waiting until the Blue Team was close enough that he could get them. "Are you sure I can't at least take this suit off? It's so hot in here I think I'm going to hyperventilate!" Bully complained.

"Oh don't such a crybaby dude, that's what girls are for." said Dark Moonlight before slapping his hand over his mouth. Marie had sadly heard and ran over to make her slapping rounds.

"One for Big Mouth... Cheatsy... Dark Moonlight... and Slenderman over here." Marie said as she slapped the costume extra hard causing Bully to moan in pain.

"Here they come!" explained Belinda as the Blue Team were trudging over to where they were just standing. The rest of the Red Team was hidden in the bush. "Slenderman" however, was poorly hiding behind a tree. He jumped out and caused everyone to scream like little girls, even the boys.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" said CasmFire doubled over in laughter as well as the rest of her team. Hip and Hop became so angered by this that they started to throw their remaining chicken nuggets from their Happy Meals™ at them.

"Hold your fire! Listen, if it helps, we're terribly sorry okay? We were just trying to have a little bit of Halloween fun! Slenderman isn't real, so just don't get all worked up about it, K?" explained Marie hoping for the twins to stop their chicken nugget barrage on the Red Team.

"Well, I guess so... I'm tired Rose." said Hip yawning loudly. Ross nodded her head and picked him up as he fell asleep in her arms. She mouthed a quiet good might as the rest of the Blue Team trotted off to their spot in the woods, as quietly as possible. CasmFire had her mouth open in disgust.

"What, you wanted to do that?" asked Rylee as they walked back to camp. She angrily nodded as they settled down in their sleeping bags already set out in advance. They settled down and fell asleep to the sound of MagiKoopas trying to fix the mess they had caused on Koopa Castle.


	11. Chapter 11

The Cyan Team waited outside the castle. Their second plan was about to take effect. The main victims for this one had to do with the Magikoopas and King Koopa. The infamous Jet Brazie stood in front of the group.

The other members were female. One had on rainbow, well... everything, and the other had a shirt similar to Rosalina's and a skirt and Peach/Daisy skirt. The first one's name was Hollie Brazie. She was Jet's sister. And the other was Peach Rochelle Gordon, though most just called her Rochelle to not confuse her with the Mushroom Kingdom princess, Princess Peach, (Toadstool).

"Okay, plan Re-destruction is a go..." said Hollie typing in codes on her very expensive-looking keypad watch.

"Brilliant." said Jet smiling and waving a hand at her and Rochelle. "Tell Anise to get ready, this shouldn't take too long..." he said.

Rochelle nodded her head and typed something into her expensive-looking wristwatch with glee before smirking at the vibrant screen.

"What did she say this time?" asked Hollie sharing the smirk with Rochelle. She turned around to face Jet.

"Sir, you have to get over here to see what Anise wrote!" said Rochelle now laughing out loud.

"What! What is so important that you have to distract me from my Soap Operas! Brittany was about to get married!" screamed Jet glancing away from the television for a split second to look at the screen. Here is what it read.

NOTE:  
Affirmative. I see the plan is ready to take effect. I can see them, and the castle is finished. I have my money on the Red Team, just saying...  
Anise

"WELL, I'll just have to have a talk with her won't I?" asked Jet as he flew into the midday sky to get a nice view of the castle. "Anise, initiate plan Re-destruction... MWAHAHA!" Jet cackled maniacally as he soared out of sight. He had more important matters to take care of.

MEANWHILE...

A silent figure crept through the bushes. His motive simple, to join the Red Team in the infamous Koopaling Prank War. News had spread all throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond, so it was hard NOT to know about it. He really hoped that Luigi was there, he was his main idol and would do anything to meet him.

"There it is... Koopa's Castle!" exclaimed the figure as he looked towards the new shining building since the old one had been destroyed by the Musical Battle. The architecture astounded him. (Wouldn't everyone be?)

INSIDE THE CASTLE:

"Okay, but I'm not watching that movie with you, it reminds me of... him." said Kooky shuffling his feet as the Blue Team was counting on a plan for revenge.

"MAPLE SYRUP ROSE! MORE MAPLE SYRUP!" screams Hip and Hop as Rose frantically was tipping a heavy glass bottle full of delicious maple syrup over fluffy golden-brown pancakes they had wanted.

"OKAY! My gosh, this bottle is extremely heavy." said Rose as she walked into the bathroom to wash her hands of the sticky substance.

"And besides Kooky, there's nothing to worry about! You do know that Slenderman doesn't exist right?" asked Kuna as she was wiping her plate clean of her pancakes.

"I know, but it just creeps me out. A tall man stalking me through the bushes, or THE TREES!" said Kooky as he slammed the curtains shut. But for some reason, the window is open.

"OH MY GOSH THE WINDOW IS OPEN!" screamed Jason as he hid under the table.

"What the heck Jason? What do you think it is, the Slenderman?" asked Sofia sarcastically as a shadow was cast on the closed curtains.

"Oh my Grambi... What's going on?" asked Blossom frantically as a leg appeared protruding from the window. The rest of the body followed and Jason unexpectedly screamed in an unnaturally high pitch. Kooky did this also, except Rose covered her ears because she didn't want to hear her favorite character scream like a girl.

"Please don't scream! It's hurting my ears! Oh crap, my migraines coming back..." said the figure as he rubbed his head bracing for something much worse than Extreme Teen Verbal Abuse.

"First of all, what is your business here? And second of all, whats your name... it's killing me!" said Angela as the figure tipped his hat and bowed.

"My name m'lady is Goombigi. My purpose is to be a part of the forbidden Koopaling Prank War." Goombigi said as Angela was blushing furiously.

"Get over this mushy stuff would ya? Now what team do you want to be on? There's red and blue." asked Blossom.

"Well, I wanted to meet Luigi very desperately, but if he's not part of it, I'll just be on the red team. What team are you?" he said ignoring the majority of the team was wearing blue shirts with the "Koopaling Prank War" logo.

"Well you're out of luck buddy! Luigi doesn't have any part of this, and we're the b-" Hop's words were cut off by Hip's hand. The whole blue team went into a silent huddle.

"We can make this go to our advantage. Let's just pretend we're the Red Team!" said Blossom.

"As much as I love to roleplay, I believe that this is an overly risky situation." said Rose nervously.

"It'll be fine... just play along..." said Kuna as she spun around. "We're the Red Team!" she exclaimed

"Oh great!" said Goombigi. "Where's my shirt and wand?" he asked as Kuna began to sweat.

"Um... they're in storage, it'll take us a while to he them!" said Kooky quickly compromising to Kuna's defeat.

"K, so is this out base? How long will it take me to get my shirt and wand? WHERE ARE THE SHRIMP APPETIZERS?!" Goombigi was asking so many at once it was hard to keep track.

"Wait, who said we had shrimp appetizers?" asked Sofia who looked very hungry at the time because she didn't have any pancakes that morning.

"I've heard rumors from some people... TO LOOK LONGINGLY AT THE AUDIENCE!" screamed Goombigi as he began to look strangely at the audience. Let's start this up again! (FOURTH WALL BREAKER! :))

Somewhere in a land far away, a MagiKoopa screamed, "Hey! I worked Hardin fixing that Fourth Wall!"

"Great, my first day here and I already broke something!" said Goombigi in defeat as he slumped on the ground. All of a sudden, the wall separating the Blue Team from the outside world exploded to reveal the notorious Red Team with a huge stack of Bomb-Ombs.

"We thought we'd give your side of the castle some decorating!" Marie said as she began to laugh manically.

"Yeah, even though the castle was rebuilt, we can still mess it up... again!" cackled Bully as a larger hole blew into the castle and Jet and his cronies magically floated through the opening.

"No, that's our job!" screamed Hollie as she installed the Quake Pulse. The whole castle began to rapidly shake and everyone fell to the floor, except for Jason and Dark Moonlight who were floating above the ground.

"Ugh! We'll get you this time!" said Rochelle who performed the Rainbow Inferno combo move that sent a very bright light that radiated through the castle.

"My nonexistent eyes!" screamed Dark Moonlight as he wobbled shakily through the air. All hope was lost, until a broad shadowy figure appeared in the gaping hole on the wall.

He spoke in a dark tone. "Get away from them..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, guys! I have some news to break to you guys... The next chapter is the last. Rose is begging for more RosexKooky-ness in the next chapter... Well, it's been great, and I will see you in the next chapter and a possible sequel!**

**Marie :)**


End file.
